Brought Together
by devilishly-clever34
Summary: Cap'n Kat of the 'Sparrow' has loved and lost. But is she sure he is gone? What happens when He is found? Please R+R (My first POTC fic, so be gentle.) pg because of a kiss. better safe then sorry. :)
1. Default Chapter

This is a really short story. I don't own jack. I just own the 'Sparrow' and Kat. Please R+R! Thankies!  
  
~Dev~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I put away my ink and quill. Its been so long. Would he answer my letter if I wrote to him? "Damn it, all." I said harshly, putting my head in my hands.   
  
"Cap'n! We're coming up on the Black Pearl. What do you want me to do?" My first mate, Lizzie said as she slammed open the door to my cabin quarters. "Listen carfully. Wait 'till she gets in range, then fire ONE cannon. Like a sort of warning shot. Do you understand?" I said slowly. She nodded and left. ' How did the one person that I loved, the one person that I missed for so many years, appear out of nowhere?' I thought to myself as I stood up and walked out onto the deck of the 'Sparrow'. I heard the cannon go off. I looked out to see the Pearl. ' Hmm Jack.... How I have missed you.' I said in barley a whisper. The Pearl was the best and fastest, not to mention hardest to catch, ship in all of the 7 seas. But the most extrordinary thing about this ship, with its black sails blowing in the wind, was Her captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. The man who won my heart, 3 years ago. Too many years have I missed him. I, Captain Katrina R. Storm, a pirate might I add, had fallen in love. In love with the most wanted criminal. Wanted not my women but by the British Royal Forces.   
  
I was brought out of my daze by shouts of "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN ME SHIP!" I chuckled. "That voice could only be none other than Jack Sparrow." I yelled. "Captain Jack Sparrow to ye missy! Who ye be anyways?" He yelled back. "Captain of the 'Sparrow'. But if its my name ye want to be knowin' then come aboard, my fellow cap'n." I yelled, knowing that his curiosity would kick in soon. "I'll be shot for sure!" He whined. "Jack, Have I ever steered you wrong?" i asked. If that did'nt catch his curiosity then i don't know what would. "How would I know miss?" He questioned. Our ships were coming closer. I could see him now. He still looked the same. "Why don't you come aboard and find out Captain!?" I asked, growing impaitent. "Ok. Fine!" He said after a long pause.   
  
Jack swung on board. Classic Jack, always swinging on to ships. Jack fell as he let go of the rope. His hat fell over his eyes. I walked over to him and helped him up. Before I could say anything he had my arm behind my back and a blade at my throat."Now missy, why ye be blowin' holes in me ship?" He asked huskily in my ear. "Jack Sparrow! Get that blasted knife away from me throat." I said as struggled against him. "Do I know ye? Oh and tell yer crew to get away or else I cut yer throat wide open for sure." He said warningly."Damn it! You heard him crew! Get away!" The crew backed away. Frightened for there captains life."Now," he said as he spun me around to look at him, " ye shall be pa-... Kat? Kat is that you?" He asked as he lowered his knife."Jack, I'm glade you've come to your senses. Finally!" I said as i stomped on his foot. He howled in pain."What did ye be doin' that for?" I pulled him towards my cabin. "Crew, find something to do untill I finish talking to Mr. Sparrow." I said warningly "Captain Sparrow, Luv." he corrected me but I ignored him.   
  
"Jack! Shut up and start walking!" I said slightly loosing my paitence. I shut the door behind Jack. "Kat, I have'nt seen you in three years. Are'nt you atleast happy to see me?" He asked from behind me, as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Jack, i'm sorry. I am happy to see you, its just been too long.... " There was a long pause. "Jack? I'm sorry I left. I just needed some time to think." "You mean it took ye three years to think?" Jack said, quirking an eye brow. I turned and looked at him. "Jack, yes it did take me three years. Three years to figure out that I loved you more than life its self." I said as I took his hand off my shoulder and held it to my heart. "It be not yer fault." He took a step closer to me. We were mear inches apart now. I could smell the rum on his breath. His clothes smelled like the sea. God the smell of him was intoxicating.   
  
I closed my eyes, listening to his breath, slow and steady. He lifted my chin so that our eyes were level. "Jack, I ran away from you. I regret it now. I never ment to be gone that lo - ...." My words were cut short due to the soft warm flesh of his lips on mine. I leaned into it. I missed him so much. He pulled back, too soon. He embrassed me. I felt safe. Once again, I felt safe in the arms of the one I love. I burried my head into his shoulder. I started to sob uncontrolably into his shoulder. "Shhhh, Kat. Its ok now. everything will be better." I raised my head to look at him. He ran his thumb across my cheek, wiping away the tears. "Jack?" "Yes love?" "I love you. I don't want to loose you again." " And I you mate. You never lost me to begin with." He said kissing me on my forhead. That night I fell asleep that night, listening to Jack's steady heartbeat. Never again would I be without him. Never! 


	2. Aunthors Note of stupidity!

A/N Yes I know when it says "That night I feel asleep that night," I ment "That night I feel asleep," I goofed! my bad. Sorry all and cookies to anyone who caught my mistake! Thankfully your , Dev. 


End file.
